The Beginning
by Voiletwis
Summary: Chiro started to get nightmares after they defeated the Dark One Worm. Sophia has crash one to many times and that any and all files on the virus are seal up on the main frame. Third part.
1. Prologue

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

******Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_We finely did it. We defeat Dark One Worm and now we are heading back home to Shuggazoom. We were surprise that the planet we save, before the worm destroys it, was earth. The planet use to be our home for six months and I'm glade that we save it and our friends that we made there. Jinmay contact us that there was something wrong back home. I'm worry about her, Luna and Mandarin. _

_Well, Sparks's medicine is almost out and Gibson said that he has enough until we get home. If we don't get sidetrack too much. _

_There is something wrong with me. I don't know what. My dreams are freaking me out. Each time I wake up from them I have to stop myself from screaming so the team won't know. I can't tell anyone about it and the only one that can tell my dream to is on Shuggazoom. _

_In my dreams or should I say nightmares, I'm standing outside the super robot and looking at the monkey team that are lying on the ground. They are dead and I look at my hands and see blood on them and I'm holding a sword with blood on it too. The blade of the sword is jagged and the halt has a blood red gem on the end and it is all black. I look up to see Luna and Mandarin running up to me. They stop and Luna look at me with worry and Mandarin look angry at me. He activates his weapon and I what to kill him. I started to run at Mandarin with the sword in my hand. I couldn't stop myself and I want to stop. Someone is controlling me. Then Luna step in front of Mandarin and…_

There was a knock on the door to Chiro's room. "Chiro, can I come in?" Someone said behind his door. Chiro close his journal and put it under his pillow.  
"Come in." Chiro said. The door open and a silver cybernetic monkey with blue eyes walk in. Chiro is still getting use to seeing Antauri looking like that, but glad that he is here with them.  
"Chiro are you alright. You haven't been in the command center all day."  
"I'm fine Antauri. Just worry about them. I was coming up to see if we could fine anything else on the video that Jinmay send." Chiro said and smile. He got up from his bed. He walks out of his room. Antauri look at Chiro pillow knowing that his journal is under there. Antauri what to look at it but it wasn't the time too. He walks out and they went up to the command center.


	2. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter One**

A month later…

"What do you mean there is no more medicine!" A red cybernetic monkey yelled at a black hair, baby blue eyes girl.  
"Sophia crashes again when you guys were gone and after I got her up again every information on Natasha and the medicine was gone." She said, "Sorry Sparks, but there is only two vials left here." Everyone is standing in the medic bay at the underground base. Luna asks them to come to tell them that there is a problem. Sparks fell back on the ground. An orange and a yellow cybernetic monkey look down at him.  
"There is five in the super robot and I might be able to make more from them." A blue cybernetic monkey said. Antauri is floating at the corner of the room and Chiro with a green cybernetic monkey next to him is sitting on the bed that is in the medic bay. Antauri open his blue eyes and look at them.  
"Luna what about sample that Sparks got from Natasha? Is it still around?" He asks her.  
"No, I have to destroy it." A girl with brown hair and silver eyes said, "Biohazard are to be destroy after it was done with and I'm sorry that I did it." She looks down and her hands fold in front of her. Luna sighs at her.  
"Sophia how many times I have to say it. It's not your fault. It's what you're program to do." Luna said.  
"So I got seven weeks of medicine before I start to change again." Sparks said while on the ground.  
"But you said you get memories from her." Otto said. Sparks look up at him.  
"Just change into the sea monkey." Mandarin said with his arms cross. Sparks glare at him. Luna sighs at Sparks and Mandarin.  
'Those two are going to kill each other.' Luna thought.  
"Luna I'm going to start searching for the planet again." Sophia said and she left them. Luna looks at her brother and has a feeling that something is bothering him.  
"So it's up to you, Sparks." Luna said. Sparks sat up and scratch the back of his head.  
"I guess I'll become a sea monkey and save them for later."  
"Okay, Gibson try to make some more and Sparks stay here so they can keep an eye on you." Antauri said. Sparks nodded and smile at Mandarin and he just rounds his eyes back at Sparks. Luna walks up to them and look at them with a hard look.  
"Now you two be nice." She said while she looks at them.  
"I'm going get some stuff from the super robot." Sparks walk out as fast as he can. He knows that it's hard to get her angry, but when she does get angry it's not nice picture. He got her mad one day and Antauri and Nova saw her mad at clone two once. Gibson left with him to start to see if he can make more of Sparks's medicine.

Few minutes after they left the lights went out and a scream could be heard from anther room. Four lights turn on from atop of the monkey's helmets. Mandarin turns to Luna and sees that she is shaking her head.  
"Raven." She said. Chiro's communicator beep and he tap it.  
"Could someone get us out of the elevator?" Gibson said.  
"Hold on." Luna said, "Mandarin I need your help." They left and Raven walk in with a flashlight in her hands.  
"Gibson, Sparks. Luna is going to get Sophia up and running again." Chiro said.  
"Raven are you okay?" Antauri asks her. He is concern about her. She nodded then she shook her head.  
"I don't like the darkness." She said. The lights came on and Sophia appears in front of them. Luna and Mandarin walk back in the room.  
"I'm sorry Luna there something wrong with my program." Sophia said.  
"No more searching until I can figure what is going on, okay." Luna said. Sophia nodded and left them. "I can try to look around for myself. It's going to be long." Luna said and she grabs her pad and left them. Chiro jump downs from the bed and walk after Luna.

"Luna I need to talk to you." Chiro said. Luna turns around to face him. "Some where quiet and Sophia doesn't over hear."  
"Let's go outside. It's nice out." They walk down to the hanger. The hanger has two motorcycles, three vehicles a biplane and two space ships. The hanger is still big enough to house the super robot too. They got to the door and walk outside. "Okay what do you want to talk about?" She asks. Chiro rub his head at her.  
"Um… I been having some terrible nightmares and I can't tell the team."  
"What is the nightmare about?"  
"I'm standing outside of the super robot with a sword in my hands. The blade of the sword is jagged and the handle has a blood red gem on the end and its all black." Chiro said. He didn't what to tell the rest, but he has to get it off his chest. He swallows hard and continues to talk. "There is blood on it and the team is laying on the ground dead. Then you and Mandarin ran up and I ran at him. You step in front of Mandarin and I…" He stops and looks at his sister. Chiro so doesn't what to say anything, but she understands. "I couldn't control myself. It like someone or something is controlling me."  
"You stab me." She said to him. He nodded at his sister. Luna walks over to him and hugs him. She whispers something in his ear and he hugs her back.  
"I should get back to the super robot."  
"Okay. Just remember what I said, Chiro." She said and they walk back in.


	3. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter!" Sparks said and shot at Mandarin. Mandarin dodges Sparks attack and fires an arrow at him. Sparks saw the arrow and dodge just in time. The arrow expose and ice cover the floor. Sparks stand up and got ready for his next attack when anther arrow came up to him. The arrow exposes in front of his face and covers him in whip cream. Mandarin walks up to Sparks and smile while Sparks just blink his eyes. His magnets change back to his hands. Luna walks in and look up to see Sparks cover in whip cream. She looks at Mandarin and left shaking her head.  
"Well that was fun. Sparky its just whip cream." Mandarin said.  
"Don't call me Sparky!" Sparks said angrily. He shook off the whip cream and looks at his hands to see webbing between his fingers. "Great it's starting now." Luna came back with a mop, bucket and a towel. She threw the towel at Sparks and hands the mop and bucket to Mandarin.  
"Before you start asking Sophia is running tests on herself. So the clean up crew is down right now." Luna said. Mandarin groans while Sparks snick at him. "I can get anther mop for you, Sparks." That shut him up.  
"I'm going to get clean up." Sparks said and left quickly. Mandarin started to mop up the water and whip cream.  
"He's scare of you." Mandarin said.  
"I might forgive him for that trick he did. Mandarin you fight with one sword or you can fight with two?" Luna asks him. He stops and looks at her. He is surprise that she asks about the way he fight.  
"I fight with one sword. Why are you asking?"  
"I'm working on something and I was curious." Mandarin started to mop again.  
"Well I can use two but I like to use only one and a shield." He said.  
"Thanks." Luna said and left Mandarin to finish mopping up.

Luna walks in the command room and sat down. Sophia appears next to her."I found nothing wrong with my program Luna. Do you want me to try again?" Sophia said. Luna shook her head.  
"No don't. I don't think Raven can stand anther black out." Luna looks up at Sophia, "Sophia do you still have Mandarin memory and mind when we first came here?"  
"Yes, do you what me to delete it?"  
"No I'm looking for something." Luna said.  
"I can't let you look though his memories. Sorry." Sophia lowers her head.  
"That's okay I was going to see if you got his fighting ability with swords."  
"Oh I can get that for you. What are you doing?"  
"I'm working on something. I think the information is still in there and we just need to find it. Someone was trying to hide any and all information about the sea monkeys and where they live. When you shut down I think you were close to the file." Luna said. Sophia nodded and gave Luna the information she need. "Oh Sophia, Sparks started to change and he'll be needed the pool again."  
"Okay the pool well be ready by tomorrow." Sophia said. She then thought of something. "Luna if you are interest in different kind of sword fighting, you can look it up here and if you what to lean new moves then the training room can help. The training room have holoprojecters so you can train if no one what too."  
"And when are you going to tell us this?" Luna said with her elbow and the table and her hand on her head.  
"You never ask."  
"Thanks. That will help a lot." She smiles at Sophia and Sophia left.

Later that day after dinner, Luna walks in her room and sat down in her chair. It is the only place that she can hide from Sophia. Sophia can't come into the bedrooms but she can listen to any conversion in the rooms, if she wants to. Luna rubs her eyes and look back at her pad. Couple days ago she found a program that suppose to help Sophia around but it was just a small and simpler program that it never was finish. Luna also found a leaning program that she thinks that Sophia once uses the same leaning program and mirage it with the help program. Up until now it was leaning slowly and didn't communicate to her, but now it what to know why she did this to it. Now Luna is thinking of a why to keep it simpler enough so it can understand. She picks up her pen and starts to write.  
(Why did you do this to me?) It asks again.  
(We need your help.)  
(Help?)  
(Yes you were never complete and so I mirage you with a leaning program.)  
(Help.) Luna looks at the word.  
"Now why did it say help again?" Then she starts to write again. (What's wrong?)  
(I what to lean more. Can you help me with that?)  
(What do you what to know?)  
(Fighting and robot monkeys.) Luna smiles at that. What she read about the program that it was suppose to detect intruders and destroy them too.  
(I've got some sword fighting that you might like and you can watch Mandarin and Sparks if you what too.)  
(The red one looks different. Why?)  
(Sparks is his name and he is changing into a sea monkey.)  
(Sea monkey... The file is seal up.)  
(Is it still in there?)  
(Yes no one can get in, but I can when I'm strong enough.)  
(That why we need your help to unseal the file. Sophia keeps crashing when she gets close to it.)

The help program stop writing back to Luna. "I think it getting a personality now." Luna said as she lends back in her chair.  
"Who is?" Someone said behind her. She fell back and when she looks up, she sees Sparks looking down with a smirk on his face.  
"Knock next time." Luna said as she got up. Sparks look at Luna's pad and grab it to see more closely.  
"Who are you talking to?" He asks her. Luna tries to grab her pad back, but Sparks move out of the way.  
"Sparks give me back my pad." She said to him. Even if he is scare of her, he still play tricks with her.  
"Not until you tell me what you're up to." Luna sat on the floor with her arms cross. She doesn't what to tell anyone until it was ready, but now Sparks what to know now. She sighs and looks at him.  
"You can't tell anyone about it, not yet anyway. Promise?"  
"Okay, I promise." Sparks said. Luna told Sparks about the help program she found and that every information on the sea monkeys is still in the main frame, just sealed up. Sparks got a little happy until Luna said that the help program isn't strong to open it up. He hands back her pad and sat on her bed.  
"So close and yet so far." He said, "How long before this program will be ready?"  
"I don't know. Today it talk to me for the first time." Luna looks down at her pad to see more written down. "Okay the help program is called Wish." She looks at it some more. Sparks walk over and look over her shoulders. "Wish is suppose to keep Sophia running smoothly and to make sure there is no viruses in the systems. She is also part of the security system." Luna looks up, "What security system? I didn't know there was one."  
"Now you do." Sparks look closer, "Wish will not be ready for about a week or longer. Well that doesn't help me one bit. I'll still change into a sea monkey." Sparks said as he walks out of her room. Luna shook her head at him and then looks down at her pad. There was some more writing on it.  
(I what to look like them. Please?) Luna smiles at that.  
(Sure, you did ask me and also said please.)  
(Thank you.) Luna got up from the floor and sat the pad down on her desk. She yawns and looks at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and she needs to start looking for that sword that her brother told her about. She got change and sat on her bed and grabs a big book from the nightstand. She went to one of the library in the city the other day and found the book. She open it and look though it. The book has pictures of old swords and legendary swords. A lot of the swords are missing and some were destroy by people. Luna yawns again and was about to close the book when she saw the sword. A black sword with jagged teeth and a blood red gem on the halt. Beneath the picture was one word 'Aquaville'.  
"Where is that?" She closes the book and put it on her nightstand. Lay back on her bed. "I have to tell Chiro that I found a picture of the sword in a book." She closes her eyes and fell asleep.

Luna is running in the streets with Mandarin next to her. They came up to the park where the super robot is station. Luna can see Chiro standing over someone. As they come closer she can see that is was the monkey team lying on the ground and they're not moving. Chiro lift his head and smile at Mandarin. Luna looks at Mandarin to see that he has his weapons out. Chiro lift the sword up with two hands and start to run at Mandarin. Luna steps in front of them and felt the jagged blade of the sword going throw her and being pulled back out. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. She looks at her brother not feeling angry or hate. "It was the only way."

Luna sat up from her bed with cold sweat running down her face. Then she felt queasy in her stomach. She got up and ran toward the bathroom. She almost ran over Mandarin, which he moves quickly out of the way. She threw up in the toilet and can taste blood in her mouth. Luna wipes her mouth with toilet paper and look down to see blood on it.  
"Luna are you okay?" Mandarin asks her. She finishes wiping her mouth and got up.  
"Yeah." She lied. Luna opens the door to the stall and walk out. She went to the sink to get the puke and blood taste out of her mouth.  
"Luna I what you to go to the medic bay." Sophia said.  
"I'm fine Sophia. It was something I ate." Luna said.  
"It's not that. Your pj have blood on them."  
"What?!" Mandarin yelled. He jogs up to Luna. Luna looks down and saw blood on her top where the sword have gone threw her in the dream. She felt dizzy and then next thing she knew was falling to the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I'm fine now. Can I go back to my room now?" Luna asks Gibson after he put on a gauze pad over her wound on her abdomen. Sophia calls the team after she woke up Raven, who woke up Sparks after she scream at Sophia. She didn't find any internal bleeding after she saw blood in the toilet. Luna slowly sat up now that it hurts. She is also holding an ice pack on her forehead from hitting the sink when she fell. She looks at Chiro who also came. The rest of the team stays while waiting until they came back.  
"What did you do Luna?" Sparks asks.  
"I didn't do anything. I woke up and I felt sick to my stomach. Sophia told me that there was blood on my shirt and I black out. I don't even remember hitting my head on the sink when I fell." She said to them.  
"Then how did you get that wound on your abdomen?" Gibson asks her. She can't tell them her dream and how the wound appears in real life.  
"I don't know." She said to him. She got up and sways a bit. Chiro grab Luna before fell again. "Okay maybe I should stay here." She said and sat down back on the bed. She looks down at her tank top to see blood. "Could someone get my clothes from my room? Please." She asks.  
"Shore I'll get your clothes Luna." Raven said and left.  
"Chiro I'm going back to the super robot. Are you coming?" Gibson asks.  
"Later." He said. Gibson nodded and left the room. Luna looks at Mandarin hoping that she might talk to Chiro alone. He saw the look that Luna made and walk next to Sparks.  
"Hey Sparky, why don't we leave Chiro and Luna to talk." Mandarin said. Sparks glare at Mandarin for calling him Sparky again. He was about to say something, but didn't as Mandarin drag him out of the medic bay by his tail. Raven came in with Luna clothes and left to go back to bed.

Luna got change out of her pjs and sat back down on the bed. She looks at Chiro and she knows that he is worry about her. "I found the sword in a book, but there wasn't any information on it. There was just one word 'Aquaville'. I just…" She stops and can't think of a way to tell her brother that she dream the same one that he had.  
"What is it?" He asks. Luna sighs and told him her dream. He was shock to hear that his sister also has the same dream. "I don't remember you saying anything in the dream that I have."  
"Having the same dreams you two?" Sophia said. Luna rolls her eyes at Sophia.  
"Sophia I hate it that you over hears a privet conversion." Luna said.  
"Sorry, I also over heard you two talking outside." Luna shook her head.  
"Do you know that twins have a subconscious connection to each other?" Sophia said, "They know if something is wrong with each other sometime. You two might not have a strong connection but there could be one." Sophia left Chiro and Luna in the room. Luna yawns and she looks at her brother.  
"It's five in the morning Chiro. You should get back to the super robot before the others worry about you."  
"Yeah I should. I'm glad you're okay." Chiro hug his sister and left her alone in the medic bay. She lay down on the bed and closes her eyes to get some sleep hoping she doesn't dream again.

Chiro is pushing his bike back to the super robot. He wants to ride it but he needs to think about both his and Luna's nightmare. He doesn't want to hurt anyone and now Luna got hurt from her nightmare. Her wound is the same spot were he stabs her in his nightmare._  
'Well, isn't the leader of the hyper force.'_ Someone spoke in Chiro mind. He turns around to see a purplish-blue sea monkey walking out of the shadows on all four. She has four long marks over her left eye. Sparks gave the marks to her from the last time they mat her. _'Having bad dreams?'_ Natasha said to him.  
"That's none of your business." Chiro said and activates his hyper form. He knows that Antauri will felt that he changes to his hyper form and they will come looking for him._  
'So I have what… a minute or two before they come. I just what to talk to you.'_ Natasha said as she walk around him. 'I was told that you and your sister are part of the Guardian family. A very powerful family indeed, but I know the secret. A dark secret. She said with a smile on her face._' She looks up to see four robot monkeys come toward Chiro and her. 'So how's Sparky doing? Did he have a relapse on his meditation?'_ Natasha said and left him standing there. The team land next to Chiro.  
"Chiro are you okay?" Nova asks. Chiro nodded at them.  
"Yeah. It was Natasha and she didn't touch me."  
"What did she want?" Antauri asks.  
"She really didn't say. She just what to know about Sparks."  
"If she goes after Sparks again. She will be sorry." Nova said as she cracks her battle gauntlets and has fire in her eyes.  
"Nova clam down." Antauri said to her. She stops and looks at Antauri.  
"We should tell the others that she is here again." Gibson said. Chiro nodded and start to push his bike.

They got to the super robot and Gibson call Luna but got Sophia. He told her that Natasha came back to Shuggazoom. Sophia said thanks and told him that she tell them when they wake up. Everyone went to do stuff around the robot expect Chiro. He went to his room to get some sleep, but sat on his bed and look at his journal. He has this feeling that someone has read his journal but he doesn't know who it is. Chiro open to a new page and start writing down Luna's nightmare that she just had and what Natasha said to him. He finishes and places it on his nightstand. Chiro lay back on his bed and look up at the ceiling. Chiro knows that he needs the sleep but he just can't. He knows that once he sleeps that nightmare will come back. Sleep came over soon enough and the nightmare came soon after.


	5. Chapter 4

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sparks wakes up in the bottom of the pool. It's been three days and he is fully changed into a sea monkey last night. He also has memory dreams but they were no help. Mostly they were about Natasha young life and one has Rita in the memory dream. She was scares of Natasha and what to leaves, but couldn't.

Sparks swam up and broke the surface of the water to see Mandarin standing at the end of the pool with a pop tart in his hand. Sparks got out of the pool to see Mandarin smile at him._  
'Don't think about it Mandarin.'_ Sparks said in Mandarin's head.  
"I wasn't thinking about it Sparky." Mandarin said and took a bite out of his pop tart.  
"Don't you two start. It's too early in the morning." Luna said at the door to the pool. She is wearing her new pjs. They're still purple with moons and stars on it. "Chiro called and Sophia…" Luna yawns and then continues talking, "woke me up. He said that Gibson couldn't synthesize any meditation for you Sparks." She start to leave but stop. "Oh Mandarin, Antauri will like to talk to you, in person." She said and walks out.  
"She didn't ask what memories you got." Mandarin said, "Luna didn't sleep all last night I guess." He is worry about her the night she got the wound on her stomach. He walks out to see what Antauri want.

Sparks left the poolroom three hours later and went to Luna's room. He knocks on the door and Luna opens it. She was dress and has her pad in her hands.  
"Oh, Sparks I was leaving to go to the training room." Luna said. She still looks tire and will most likely take a nap later on, "Do you what to come? I'm just finishing up with Wish."_  
'Sure if you answer a question for me.'_ He said.  
"Okay asks your question once we get there." She said to him. They walk up to the first level and went in the training room before Sparks asks his question._  
'Are you okay? I mean your nightmares that you been having.'_ Sparks said.  
"I'm fine. Did Mandarin put you up to it?" She asks him._  
'No, we're worry about you. You scream last time and scare me to death thinking that Natasha was here.'_  
"Sorry but I'm not telling you or anyone else about my dreams." Luna said and she started to work on her pad. She will not tell them about her dreams until she finds where that sword is. They promise to tell everyone when Luna finds the sword._  
'So what are you doing?'_ Sparks asks her.  
"I'm giving Wish her body."_  
'What body are you given her?'_ He asks her. Luna looks at Sparks.  
"She wants to look like you guys." She taps the pen on the screen of her pad and a wire frame of a robot monkey appears in front of them. Then it turns to a gray scale. "Wish, you get to pick out the color." Luna turns to Sparks who is looking at the monkey. "Yesterday Wish got her voice."_  
'Oh, what does she sound like? Does she sound sweet?' _Luna looks at Sparks when he said that.  
"Sound sweet? How can someone sound sweet?" Luna asks him.  
"Who knows." The robot monkey said. The voice has a bit of a southern extent to it. She moves her right arm and look at it. She looks at Luna and smile at her. "I do like the color aqua." She said. Luna nodded and starts to work on her pad. A few seconds later her body, legs, face, her tail and the two strips on her helmet are change to the color aqua._  
'Cute.'_ Sparks said. Wish turn to look at him with her black eyes.  
"Are you hitting on me, Sparks?" She asks. Sparks sweat drop and holds up his web hands in defaces._  
'No I'm not.'_ He said. Wish nod and then look at Luna.  
"Luna I don't like black eyes."  
"I haven't save anything yet so you can still change if you what to." Luna said.  
"Blue and green." Sparks look at her and then at Luna._  
'Blue and green eyes?'_ Sparks said and then laugh at that.  
"What's wrong with different color eyes." Luna said._  
'Nothing it's just… I never saw anyone with two different color eyes.'_ Sparks said. Wish closes her eyes and when she opens them again they were change. Her right eye is a light blue and her left is a nice shade of green. If Sparks has a mouth it would be open. _'Um… I'm going to swim a bit.'_ He said and left Luna with Wish. Luna watches him and then look back at Wish.  
"Well you made nice impression on him. I do like the way you look." Luna said. Wish is looking in a full-length mirror that she made.  
"So do I Luna." Sophia said behind her. "Wish was suppose to be human too, Luna."  
"Sophia you knew about Wish?" Luna asks.  
"Yes I made sure you found her and the learning program too. I have been getting systems up and running these past few months now. There was a few that need Wish to activate like the security system. I couldn't touch Wish and since you are the leader you could get Wish started."  
"Is there any other programs that is some where in the main frame that I need to activate?" Luna asks.  
"There suppose to be a doctor, but I don't know if he was installed." Sophia said. Wish look at them.  
"Could he be backup on a CD?" She asks Sophia. Sophia thought for a moment.  
"He could be. They left all the files on CDs and they are in storage on level four." Sophia looks at Luna. "Luna can you look for him?"  
"Sure. Is the CD label?"  
"I don't know. He could be under medical information or he might be on his own CD. If so then it might be under medical examination."  
"Or it might just say doctor or Doc." Wish said. Sophia glares at her.  
"Don't you two start too. I've already got two driving me crazy. I don't need two more." Luna said with her hands up. "Please." Sophia nodded and Wish said yes. Luna sighs with relief. She turns to Wish. "If we are done I can save you."  
"What about my weapons?" Wish asks.  
"They're there. If you what to activate them." Wish activates her weapons and is happy what she got. On her left she has a white color energy sword and on her right is a white color energy shield.  
"Merci. I like them." Wish said. Luna nodded and left the training room.

Sophia looks at Wish when she activates her weapons. She was surprise that they were a sword and a shield. Sophia didn't say anything until Luna left. "Did you know that was Mandarin's weapons before he decided to use arrows?" Wish look at Sophia when she said that.  
"Yeah, Luna told me about it and I'd still what to use them." Wish said. Sophia nod that it was all right.  
"So you are going to start getting the security system up and running?" Sophia asks.  
"No I'm going to run around and do nothing." Wish said in a sarcastic voice. Sophia was about to yell at Wish but Wish spoke again. "Of course I'm going to start the security system. Luna told me about Natasha." She smiles and left Sophia.  
"If we were real I will hurt her." Sophia said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I need her and so does Luna." She said again. She left the training room and wait to be called on.


	6. Chapter 5

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Antauri is meditating when Mandarin came in his room. Antauri open his eyes to see Mandarin leaning against the wall. He lowers himself to the floor and walk up to Mandarin. "Did you find out anything about her nightmares?" Antauri asks. Mandarin shook his head.  
"She won't say a word. What about Chiro?" Mandarin asks Antauri.  
"Same thing. Chiro doesn't what to talk about it. So I did the next thing. I went to his room and took his journal." Antauri show Mandarin Chiro's journal. It was open to a page. "You should read this." He said. Mandarin took the book and starts to read. At first it was normal then it talk about Chiro's nightmare. About how there is blood on his hands and the description a sword. It stops when Chiro ran at Mandarin. Mandarin look at Antauri after he was done reading.  
"Okay that is strange. Chiro will never hurt us." He said.  
"Few entries later he writes down some more." Antauri said and turn few pages. Mandarin continues reading and when he finishes he was shock. Mandarin couldn't believe what he read.  
"This can't be. Both of them have the same nightmares." Mandarin said.  
"Chiro lie when Natasha talk to him. She told him that their family has a dark secret." Mandarin said. He closes his eyes and put his hand on his face. He rubs his eyes trying to figure out everything. Antauri floating next to him also tries to figure it out.

Half-hour later they are still figuring stuff out, when they heard a thud on the floor. They open their eyes to see a book on the floor.  
"Wow, I think I see smoke coming out of your ears Mandarin." Someone said. Mandarin groans because he knows who it is.  
"Hello Starlight. What are you doing here?" He said. She appears next to Mandarin and floated over to Antauri and then to where both of them can see her. The ball of white light starts to dance.  
"I'm here to give Luna this book."  
"She's not here." Mandarin said with his arms cross.  
"I know. I want to see you two since you found out about their nightmares."  
"What do you know about the nightmares?" Antauri asks.  
"I know that Profencila is given them those nightmares each night and that sword is very dangerous."  
"How dangerous?" Mandarin asks.  
"The sword can control anyone who hold its handler. Also makes anyone around the holder of the sword will be angry and hateful to that person. That is a dangerous sword."  
"Do you know anything about a dark secret that is in Chiro's and Luna's family."  
"I see. If I tell you about this dark secret you won't be happy. Their family has done some terrible things and that's all I have to say. Make sure you give this book to Luna." Starlight said and left Antauri and Mandarin in the room. Mandarin picks up the book and look at it. The cover of the book has a leather feel to it. It also has an old leather string tie it closes. Mandarin wants to open it but decide not to open it.  
"I should get back and give this to Luna." Mandarin said and walks out to bump into Chiro.

"Hey Mandarin, what you got there?" Chiro asks him. Mandarin looks at the leather book and back at Chiro. Chiro looks tire like Luna does.  
"Starlight came and drop it for Luna." He said. Chiro nodded and walk away to go in his room. Mandarin pokes his head back in Antauri's room. "Antauri you better get his journal back to his room." Antauri nod and walk to Chiro's room before Chiro get there. Mandarin got to the orange transport tube when Nova walks out of hers transport tube.  
"Oh Mandarin how is Sparks doing?" She asks.  
"He's being himself like always." Mandarin said. Nova smile at him.  
"I'm going to visit him later today. If it's okay."  
"Nova, you don't have to ask. Everyone is welcome to the base." Mandarin said and walks in the transport tube and went down. He walks out of the super robot and start walking back home.

Mandarin got to the entire where the elevator is. He stops and felt that he was being watch. He heard a noise behind him and turn to see something jumping at him. He activates his weapon on his lift hand and shot at it. The arrow hit the target and shocks the attacker. He saw who it attacks him. "Natasha." Mandarin said in an angry voice. Natasha got up to see anther arrow in her face._  
'Going to kill me, Mandarin?'_ She said.  
"No, but I'm not let you scratch me. What do you want Natasha?" He asks her._  
'I what you to get the sword that Chiro is dreaming about.'_ She said.  
"No, I know what that sword can do. I will not go looking for it." He said to her, 'She must not know that Luna also have the same nightmare.'_  
'That wasn't a request Mandarin.'_ Natasha said and ran at him. Mandarin fire again but miss and the arrow hit the ground. Natasha attack hit the mark. She got Mandarin at the same spot she got Sparks. Mandarin scream and drop the book. _'What this?'_ She asks. She was about to grab it when a purple energy hit in front of her. She looks up to see Luna standing there with one of her swords out. Luna was out of breath but was ready to fight her. Natasha backs of but stay where she is.  
"Get out of here Natasha." Luna said. Natasha looks behind Luna to see Sparks come up to them. He saw Natasha and gave her a hateful look._  
'Ah… Sparky it's so nice to see you again… as a sea monkey._She said.  
"Luna!" Chiro said as he lands to the ground with the rest of the team. Natasha looks back at them._  
'The cavalry have arrive. I can go after the rest of you…'_ She said. Sparks start to move told Natasha. _'But I'm not. I what that sword Mandarin.'_ She said and ran off. Luna and Gibson ran to Mandarin as he lands to the ground. Gibson and Nova grab him and walk to the elevator. Antauri picks up the book and hand it to Luna. They left to get Mandarin help.


	7. Chapter 6

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna and any other characters are mine. Read Eight Power Crystals and Sparks the Sea Monkey first before you read this. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Mandarin opens his eyes to see a pair of eyes looking back at him. He blinks at the blue and green eyes. Mandarin slowly got up and looks at the new robot monkey. He didn't feel any pain and he look down to see that he didn't have any band-aids on or scratches that Natasha made. "You heal pretty fast Mandarin." She said, "Well from the top of the elevator to when you got to the bottom."  
"Who are you?" Mandarin asks her. He can't believe that there is anther monkey like them.  
"Oh… I'm…" She started but was interrupt when someone came in.  
"Wish I thought I told you to leave Mandarin alone when he was sleeping." Luna said to her. Wish shrugs her shoulder. "Wish do you have something to do?"  
"Oh yeah, got to finish the security system before Sophia start bugging me again." Wish said and left Luna and Mandarin in the medic bay. When Mandarin saw that Wish left the same way that Sophia does, he look at Luna.  
"What!" Luna said, "Wish is someone who can get a file we need from the main frame and to keep Sophia running smoothly. Plus she what to look like you guys." Mandarin shook his head not believing what she said. He sighs and looks back at Luna's hands. She was holding her pad, the book that he was going to give her and a CD case.  
"How is it that I'm heal?" He asks.  
"The power crystal you have give you the ability to heal yourself, but only wounds. You can't heal illnesses. Sorry, Gibson said that you have the virus too."  
"Figure, What's on that CD?" He asks.  
"Doc."  
"Doc?"  
"Yeah his a doctor. You know we can't ask Gibson to come here every time we get hurt. So when Sophia said that there is a holoprojector doctor I was hoping that his program was still here. I'm install him here." Luna walks over to a console and start working.  
"Oh, so where is everyone?" He asks. Luna looks back at him.  
"They're at the pool room with Sparks." She turns back to the console and put the CD in the driver. She typed some more and walks up to Mandarin and sat down. She is waiting for the downloading "So you and Antauri found out about Chiro and my nightmares." She said. Mandarin gulp and look at her.  
"How did you find out?" He asks.  
"Antauri told me that Starlight came and talk to you guys and Chiro caught Antauri with his journal in his hands."  
"Does everyone else know?" Mandarin asks her.  
"Yeah we told them. I have been looking to see where that sword is."  
"Luna are you nuts. Do you know what that sword can do?"  
"Yeah Antauri told me. So Natasha what the sword and what you to get it."  
"How will I know where it is and she doesn't know that you were also having the same nightmare. Starlight told us that Profencila is given both of you the nightmares." Mandarin said. Luna starts to think about what Mandarin said.  
'How did Natasha know about the nightmares and the sword. Unless she been work for…' Her eyes wide and got up and left. Mandarin is right behind her.  
"Luna what is it?" He asks. She didn't answer him but ran down stairs and into the poolroom.

She stops at the door of the locker room. She looks out to the poolroom to see everyone there. They're relaxing next to the pool and watching Sparks swimming in the pool. Mandarin walks up behind her still what to know what Luna figure out. "Sparks?" She said. Everyone looks up at Luna when she called out. Chiro wave is hand at the pool and Sparks pop his head out of the pool. Otto saw Mandarin standing next to Luna.  
"Mandarin!" Otto said and ran up to him. Otto hugs Mandarin while Mandarin tries to get Otto off of him. Luna shook her head at them.  
"Sparks do you remember one of your memory dreams? About Natasha talking to someone."_  
'Um yeah. She was working for someone.'_  
"Can you remember anything about that person?" Luna asks. Sparks climes out of the pool and close his eyes to see if he can remember._  
'Not much just that she has a cloak on and I don't know the voice.'_ Sparks said.  
"Did the voice sound hard and a little scratchy." Sparks thought some more._  
'Yes the voice did sound hard and scratchy.'_ Luna fell down to her knees. Chiro got up and walk over to his sister. He knees down next to Luna.  
"Luna what's wrong?" He asks. She looks up at her brother then look at everyone else.  
"Natasha has been working for Profencila." She said, "Natasha doesn't want the sword Profencila wants it."  
"Luna it's okay. Now we know that Profencila is alive and…" Chiro said.  
"No you don't understand, Chiro." Luna looks up at him, "She use that voice before and it scared me. It scare me so much that I had nightmares for a month." She said.  
"Don't worry Luna." Antauri said. She tried to smile at them but her smile was a weak one. The lights went out and then came back on about minute later. Luna wipes her eyes and got up. She took a deep breath and let it out.  
"Sophia what just happen?" She asks. Sophia and Wish appear. Wish smile with her hands behind her and Sophia looking at Wish with a stern look on her face.  
"Sorry, but I did get the file unseal. Of course I did it after Doc was download from the CD." Wish said.  
_'I thought it will take a week to be strong enough to open it.'_ Sparks said.  
"Okay so I was off by two days. I'm not perfect." Wish said.  
"Have you open it?" Gibson asks Wish.  
"No I can't, Luna is the only one that can open it. I just seal and unseal files when I'm being told." Wish said and left. Sophia shook her head.  
"Luna finish with Doc and then you can open the file." Sophia said and then she left.  
"I'll meet you guys in the command room when I'm done." Luna said and she walks away.

Luna went back to the medic bay and continues to get Doc up and running. She is worry that the sword might be where the sea monkeys home world. She looks up after she unzips the file and the program start to install soon after. It took about three minutes before Doc is up and running. Luna turns around to see Doc standing in front of her. He has brown hair and brown eyes that is cover with glasses. Doc has blue shirt and black slacks on. He also has a lab coat on too. Luna had to hide her smile when she saw him. He looks like a fifteen or sixteen year old boy. "Can I help you?" He said to her.  
"No not now. They are so going to blame me for this." Luna said.  
"Then way did you activate me?" He asks.  
"I just download and install you."  
"Oh." He said with his hand in the back of his head.  
"I got to go to the command room so talk to you later." She said while grabbing her stuffs and walks out. Doc tries to figure why she hides her smile.  
"Now why did she say that she will get blame for something." He said to himself. He looks around the room to see if he got everything. He heard the door open and he look up to see Raven walking in holding her right arm.  
"What happen?" He asks Raven. Raven look up to see him standing there.  
"Uh… I cut my arm." She said. Doc walks over to her and looks at the cut on her arm.  
"Not a deep cut, but need to be clean and dress it." Doc walks Raven to the sink and start cleaning the cut.

Luna walks in the command room and everyone looks at her. Everyone is setting in chair while Wish is sitting on the hologram table. Sophia is standing with her arms cross.  
"Luna what did you do to Doc?" Sophia asks.  
"I knew it. I was going to get blame for something I didn't do. I just install Doc, okay." Luna said. She sat down in a free chair. Luna places her pad and book on the table.  
"Have you got a chance to look at the book?" Chiro asks.  
"No I haven't got time to take a look." She said.  
"Okay Luna open the file so we can find this planet." Sophia said. Luna nodded and grabs her pad and opens the file. A planet is shown up on the hologram table. It is cover in water with a small island in the north part of the planet. On the bottom of planet is a continent of ice. Luna is looking at her pad and sees what she doesn't want to see.  
"Guys I know why it was seal." Luna said.  
_'Why was it seal?'_ Sparks asks. Instead of answering him she show them what she found. A picture of a sword replaces the picture of the planet. The sword is black with jagged blade and a blood red gem on the halt of the sword. Chiro back up when he saw it.  
"The sword is called Dangram Sword and we know what it does. It's lock up in an underwater city called Aquaville City." Luna said._  
'So Rita might be there on the planet since Natasha never told Profencila about her.'_ Sparks said. Luna nodded since Sparks told them that.  
"There is a problem." Sophia said, "The planet is in its ten years globe freeze. Every twenty-five years the planet freezes for ten years." A satellite picture appears of an iced planet. Nova crosses her arms and shrivels. "Their cities are underwater so they don't need the island." Sophia said.  
"Rita might not be on the planet anymore." Nova said._  
'No I think she's there. Natasha doesn't what anything happens to her. I don't know why.'_ Sparks said.  
"Sophia we need the coordinates to the planet." Chiro said. Sophia nodded, but Luna stares at her brother. She slams her pad down and stands up. Everyone jumps and looks at her.  
"I'm coming too and no one is stopping me." She said. Chiro knows way she wants to come. She wants to keep him safe.  
"If Luna is going I guess I should go too." Mandarin said. Chiro agreed with that. He told Luna and Mandarin that they are leaving early tomorrow morning. They left Luna and Mandarin in the command room with Wish and Sophia.  
"Mandarin are you shore you want to come with us?" Luna asks.  
"Yes I'm coming just to keep you safe and if I'm right it might take about a week to get there. Even if the super robot goes in hyper space it will take some time to get there." Mandarin said.  
"I can also tell you that they don't like strangers." Sophia said to them. Sparks came back in the command room._  
'No wonder why I felt so crowed when everyone was in the room.'_  
"Do you still feel that way?" Luna asks._  
'No I don't feel that why anymore, but Mandarin is going to feel it.'_ Sparks said and smile at Mandarin. Mandarin crosses his arms at Sparks.  
"Well it is going happen at lest you won't be in pain when you change." Sophia said. Mandarin looks at Sophia when she said that.  
"What do you mean when I change?" he asks.  
"When you do find Rita and the antidote is made you have to be a sea monkey before you get the antidote." She said.  
"Great." Mandarin said. Sparks snicker at that and Mandarin glare at him. Luna shook her head.  
'It's going to be a long trip with those two.' "I got to tell Raven and get some stuff done before tomorrow." Luna said while grabbing her stuff.

She left Sparks and Mandarin to fight with each other. She was walking to her room when she bumped into Raven. Luna told Raven that she, Sparks and Mandarin is going with the others to find Rita.  
"So I'm going to be alone here?" Raven asks.  
"No you'll have Sophia, Wish and Doc with you, or you can visit your parents while we are gone." Luna said. Raven smile a 'yeah right' and left Luna standing in the hallway. She knows that Raven doesn't want to see her parents too soon. Since her parents are still fighting she still doesn't what to visit them. Luna got to her room and sat on her bed. She looks at the cover of the book. No one knew that the book is the one she was looking for. Luna unties the string and opens the book. Something fell out on the floor and Luna picks it up. She looks at it and to see that it's a picture. There is two adults holding two babies in the picture. They have black hair and blue eyes and they're smiling back at the camera. Luna smiles back at the picture. It was the first time she saw her father. "Daddy I miss you and mommy too. I got to take this so Chiro can see our parents too." She said and she put the picture on her desk. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Luna said. Mandarin came in and sat down on her bed and Luna leans against her desk.  
"So what do you want Mandarin?" She asks.  
"I was wondering if we can look at the book together. Since it is the book you been looking for." Mandarin said. Luna smiles and nodded her head. She sat down on her bed and gave the picture to Mandarin.  
"My mother and father."  
"And you and Chiro as babies, cute." Mandarin said, "I see where you and Chiro got you baby blue eyes from." Luna smiles again. Mandarin gave the picture back and Luna opens the book.

In a dark place on Shuggazoom a sea monkey walk in a cave. She stops when someone steps out of the shadows. She bows down to the woman and say down until she spoke. "Did you do what I told you, Natasha?" She asks. Natasha looks up at her.  
_'Yes and they will be leaving tomorrow and two of them will be sea monkeys when they get there. If they want the antidote they need to get the sword first.'_ The woman smiles and lifts her right hand. The hand is a robotic hand. Natasha was lifted up off the ground.  
"Will they know where your sweet, sweet little clone of yourself is at?" The woman asks.  
_'No they don't know where she is. How did you find out?'_ She asks.  
"I have my way to find stuff out. Let just hope that Mandarin doesn't find her when he transform into a sea monkey." She drops Natasha to the ground._  
'Why is the sword so imported, Profencila?'_  
"The sword is very imported. It can awake a demon that is inside the boy. I what you to go back home and make sure you get the sword from them before the boy touch it. I what him to touch it here on this planet. I want his father to see him come to darkness and lose his friendship of his monkey team." Profencila said and laugh as she left Natasha standing in the cave.  
'Even the girl doesn't like me I will still keep her safe. Rita is the only family I have.' Natasha thought to herself. She walks out of the cave and to her small spaceship.


End file.
